


What the Hell is Gay Chicken?

by plantlet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, blowjob, kissing n stuff yay!!!!, like idk, no actual penetration sorry, oops sorry?, uhhh i guess you could put in a bet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantlet/pseuds/plantlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay Chicken: A game played with 'straight' people to see who has more balls, metaphorically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell is Gay Chicken?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I took one of my old fics and adapted it to fit 5SOS im not even ashamed i just cant think of anything to really write rn. if it seems a bit ooc ish im sorry.  
> honestly this isnt one of my best, i wrote it over a year ago and im not fixing it im too lazy
> 
> comments and edits or thoughts and questions are always welcome!!!!  
> also i took the summary from urban dictionary 
> 
> tumblr: oceanbust

Luke was well on his way to being hammered. He had already posted a photo on twitter with Michael, both looking stupid which isn’t a surprise for the two boys. Looking through the comments with bleary eyes, a single word popped out amongst the others. ‘Gay’, in big bold letters shown out amongst the rest. Rubbing his eyes, Luke read the whole comment, a puzzled expression across his face.

“Hey Mikey, what the hell is gay chicken,” Luke questioned, looking up at the younger boy. Michael glanced up from his phone, scratching his head, “I don’t know, but I don’t like the sound of it.” Shrugging, Luke quickly searched for the definition, clicking one of the links that popped up on the screen. Reading through the definitions, Luke slowly became horrified and weirded out.

“Wait, so what does it mean Lukey,” Michael questioned, voice filled with concern at the look on the younger boy’s face. Luke shook his head, thoughts going slow as he looked up into the older boy’s eyes, unable to voice his horror. Michael, who was slightly less intoxicated than the younger boy, grabbed the phone from him and read through the definitions quickly, face heating up as he finished each one.

“Oh,” he said, setting the phone down on the table and looking up at the older boy sheepishly. Luke shrugged, brushing of the growing awkwardness in the air and took a sip of beer, letting the drink quench his thirst.

Fifteen minutes had passed before Luke looked up again, the entire time his mind being plagued by what he had read, “Hey Mike.” Michael looked up apprehensively, wary of the tone the younger boy’s voice had, “What?” Luke took a big gulp, his adams-apple bobbing, “Let’s try that.” The older boy cocked his head to the side, a puzzled look across his face. Then it dawned on him. Oh.

“Wait, Luke come on, that’s ridiculous,” Michael protested, hands up in a defensive manner. The younger boy shook his head and stood up, teetering a little, before walking over to his best friend and plopping on the couch next to him.

“But Mikey,” he whined, a pout across Luke’s face. “No, hell no. I am not playing this stupid game with you,” Michael replied, face heating up as the younger boy shifted closer to him.

“What if we place a bet on it,” Luke proposed suggestively.

Pursing his lips, Michael scooted away from the younger boy, “What kind of bet are we talking about?” Luke perked up, sitting straighter and eyes going bright, “Ok, so how about the loser has to do whatever the winner says. It can be anything." Michael pursed his lips, thinking hard.  
  
"Fine, but you have to shake on it. And crosses don't count," Luke sighed but nodded his head. Sticking a hand out, both boys shook hands, then separated.

"I'm gonna regret this aren't I," Michael mumbled, turning to face Luke completely. Luke grinned at the older boy, leaning forward slowly and placing his hand on Michael’s knee. It suddenly got very quiet in the room, the only audible thing being bated breathing and the sound of tires on pavement. The blonde shifted closer, sliding his hand farther up Michael’s thigh as the older boy leaned closer.

Breathing out shakily, Michael bit his lip, feeling Luke’s breath against his neck and bringing goosebumps to his skin. He leaned forward, the warm air hitting his cheek the next time the blonde exhaled. They were inches apart, Michael avoiding Luke’s gaze, in favor of looking down at his lap. Fingers inched their way up Michael’s thigh, stopping right at where his hip and leg met, causing the older boy’s breath to hitch.

I am not going to let Luke win this, Michael thought, like hell is that ever happening. Biting his lip, Michael untucked his legs from the position they were in and nearly straddled Luke, his crotch just barely touching the younger boy’s long, jean-clad legs. The blonde sucked in a breath, his hand pushed by Michael’s action to rest above his dick. Shaking, Luke palmed his friend slowly, his mind a muttled mess as Michael barely pushed against his hand.

“Fuck,” the redhead muttered, eyes falling shut and head falling forward.

Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck, using the boy as a type of anchor to keep him from completely losing it. Opening his eyes, Michael stared at Luke, a heavy breath leaving his lips as the blonde continued to palm him through his jeans. Leaning his forehead against Luke’s, Michael twinned his fingers through the soft locks, tugging at the ends softly. The redhead’s back curved as he felt a hand run up his side, nails lightly scratching the skin and causing Michael to shiver.

Licking his lips, Michael moved closer and closer to Luke, their breaths mingling as lips barely brushed against each other. Both hearts pounding hard inside the boys’ chests. Fuck it, Michael thought, getting up to only slip onto Luke's lap properly and push his hips against the younger boy’s. Chests now touching, Michael captured the blonde’s lips between his teeth, a quiet moan leaving the younger boy.

Nearly choking, Luke stiffened in shock, his heart pounding erratically as he felt Michael’s dick press against his thigh. Trying to breathe through his nose, he gripped the older boy’s hips tightly and pulled him closer, allowing Michael to continue assaulting his mouth. Seconds turned to minutes of both boys kissing and rutting against each other before Luke finally broke down and pushed the older boy away, the cause being none other than a certain redhead’s tongue slipping into his mouth and the adding of Luke’s hair being pulled.

“Fucking hell Mikey,” Luke panted out, running his hands through his hair. Growling in anger, Michael glared at Luke, the pressure in his pants making him feel uncomfortable and extremely sexually frustrated. Glancing at Michael, Luke quieted, his eyes going wide at the younger boy’s expression, “Oh fuck.” Michael quickly moved over to the blonde, straddling him and pressing one arm against his chest, pinning the younger boy to the seat.

“I won Lukey,” Michael whispered in the younger boy’s ear, nipping at the lobe. Arching into Michael’s body, Luke breathed out heavily, a moan leaving his lips.

“Do you know what that means?” The blonde shook his head and quivered underneath Michael, “It means you have to do whatever I say.” Staring Luke in the eye, Michael slowly got off of him and pulled the blonde off the couch, pushing him to his knees.

“Fix it,” Michael growled, still sitting on the couch with Luke now in between his legs. Luke choked, but nodded slowly, settling into a comfortable position on his knees. Tracing his hands up the older boys thighs, Luke slowly flipped the button on Michael’s pants and pulled down the zipper. Tapping Mikey’s hips, the blonde tugged on the jeans, easily sliding them off as Michael lifted his hips up. The article of clothing pooled around Michael’s ankles as Luke bit his lip, trying hard not to stare at the outline of the redhead’s dick through his boxer briefs.

Michael grabbed Luke’s hair tightly and roughly pulled at the strands, “Come on Luke, don’t flake out on me now. And don’t even think about touching your dick.” Luke closed his eyes and whimpered, but nodded his head, tears springing to his eyes from the pain. Slipping his fingers past the edge of Michael’s boxers, he pulled them down past the redhead’s legs to let them slip down his calves and rest with the older boy’s jeans.

“Oh shit,” Luke whispered, taking in the size of Michael’s dick and wondering just how he would fit that in his mouth. A sharp pain in his head broke him from his trance and Luke shuffled closer to the older boy, grabbing hold of his dick and giving it a a cautious pump. He was rewarded with a throaty groan and, glancing up, a blissed out expression from the older boy. Gaining confidence, Luke leaned forward and slowly took the boy’s dick in his mouth, working what he couldn’t fit with his hand.

He alternated between pumping Michael’s dick to bobbing his head and flicking his tongue over the older boy’s slit. Luke wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but the noises coming from Michael signaled that he was doing something right. Minutes passed, and with each sound from the older boy, it became increasingly harder for Luke to not stuff his other hand down his pants, but he was more afraid of what Michael would do than getting the pleasure of jerking off.

Then a thought came to mind; Michael said he couldn’t jerk off. He said nothing about anything else that he couldn’t do. Luke moaned at the simple idea, the vibrations causing Michael to buck his hips into the blonde’s mouth, making Luke gag. Michael cursed, wrapping his fingers through Luke’s hair and biting his lip, trying his hardest not to fuck the younger boy’s mouth but it was increasingly harder the longer time went on.

Luke started to go lower, getting used the motions and loosening his jaw, feeling the older boy’s cock almost hit the back of his throat. Groaning, Luke shut his eyes and continued to suck Michael off as he slipped on hand down his body and unbuttoned his jeans, shuffling to get them far enough down his thighs. Pulling down his boxers, Luke quickly sat up, Michael’s dick leaving his mouth with a soft ‘pop’. He continued pumping the older boy’s dick as his chest heaved; sticking two fingers in his mouth, Luke quickly coated each with spit before pulling them out and going back to blowing Michael.

The whole action lasted about thirty seconds, but those thirty seconds felt like hours to the redhead sitting on the couch. Michael looked down at the boy beneath him only to see him bent over with a hand on his dick and the other behind his back. The boy moaned and Michael almost choked when he realized what Luke was doing. Holy shit. Michael groaned and bucked his hips into Luke’s mouth, throwing caution into the wind. And the blonde just sat there, moaning as Michael fucked his mouth.

With his first finger completely worked in, Luke groaned as he slipped in another, prodding for that one spot that would leave him seeing sparks while still breathing through his nose. He curled his fingers and almost fell from the pleasure, groaning throatily.

“Fuck,” Michael choked out, his hips stuttering, “I’m gonna come.” Opening up his eyes, Luke stared up at Michael, catching the older boy’s gaze, and the look was what broke Michael, stuttering to a halt and coming down the younger boy’s throat. Michael let go of Luke and collapsed on the couch. Gasping, Luke swallowed the cum in his mouth and grimaced at the taste, but too horny to actually care.

“Shit,” he muttered, hunching over and resting his forehead against the edge of the couch. Curling his fingers, Luke let out a loud moan and his eyes shut in ecstasy. Fingers ran through his hair, massaging his sore scalp when a voice whispered in his ear, “I bet you can come without even touching your dick. Come in your pants like the teenager you are, huh Luke. How fucking pathetic would that be.” Luke groaned deeply, his whole body completely stilling and his legs quivering. Panting, the brunette pulled out his fingers and collapsed to the ground, chest heaving and heart pounding.

“Well fuck,” Mikey said, sliding onto the ground next to Luke. Somehow he had gotten his pants on without Luke knowing and was now gazing at the younger boy with a weird expression.

“Damn, I agree,” Luke sighed out, finally having caught his breath. Making the motion to stand up, his legs shook terribly, Michael rushing up from off the ground to steady the blonde, a smile on his face. Luke glanced down and grimaced at the mess on his stomach and ground, “Cleaning this will not be fun.” The brunette just shrugged and threw a shirt over the mess, “We’ll clean it later.” The younger boy nodded and tugged up his boxers, not bothering with his jeans laying in a pile on the floor.

Hand in hand, both boys walked to the bunk area, glad that the others decided to get drunk and pass out in the front living area instead of the bunks. Calum kicked off his jeans and crawled into his bunk, letting go of Luke’s hand. Looking up, the redhead noticed him walking away, “What are you doing?” Luke turned around and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, “Going back to my bunk.”

“No. Cuddle me now or I won’t give you head next time,” Michael demanded, scooting over to make room for the younger boy. Luke crawled into the small space and underneath the covers; wrapping an arm around Michael, they both faced each other, their legs tangling together. “So... next time, huh,” Luke questioned, his eyebrows raising. “Shut up,” Michael replied, closing his eyes, a grin across his face.


End file.
